The Last Link
by Podetz
Summary: It's been 6 months since the Twilight mirror shattered, and with trouble on the loose, will the Light realm be defended as there remains 1 last link towards the Twilight? War wages in Hyrule and 2 characters must unite again to defend it. Spoilers!.
1. Prologue

Spoilers intended!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any of the characters, property of Nintendo, I've got no money, all the legal crap, blah...

My first FF! (Go easy on me please!) I've had this idea for a while now and decided to write it all out and see if it's worth any more chapters, so go grab some popcorn an' maybe a drink or somethin' and enjoy!

Also, this isn't spell checked but I went back and looked around a lot so it should appear almost perfect I think.

The Last Link

Prologue

"Princess! Look out!"

SLAP!

Midna, the Twilight Princess fell to the ground, hard. Coughing up blood as she looked down at her torn Twili clothes. She lay on the ground of the realm, that she thought for a few months anyway, to be home, but not anymore. She tried to regain her feet, but was kicked in the temple, sending her back onto the ground again. Down on all fours, a dark shadow loomed overtop of her. Yet, this was no ordinary, everyday, shadow, this particular shadow was jet black, and had small red crystals of fury within it. The hooded figure grabbed a hold of Midna's orange hair, pulled her up onto her feet, and forced her to look at her surroundings.

She looked into the sky, which was once a beautiful site to her, but now it seemed nothing more than a black cloud of death in her eyes.

Which was basically true because the sky of the Twilight Realm, indeed no longer looked like twilight at all, but more of a deep dark abyss of things yet to come.

All around her were either bodies of her fellow race or some Twili struggling still to protect they're Princess. Shadow beasts were heard all around her it seemed, in the air, running around her realm as they invaded Twili built houses, looking for more prey to hunt. She let a few tears fall when she took the whole scene in, but kept her face still. Listening to the endless cries of pain either from shadow beasts or from the Twili in general as the fight was still on, but it was still,quite one-sided.

Eventually it grew deathly quiet.

The hooded figure still had a steady hold of her as shadow beasts started to slowly circle around them both. In the air, and on the ground, Midna saw what had become of the Twilight Realm. "Foolish...and weak." rasped the figure. With a violent shove, Midna fell into the middle of the circle of shadows as the figure glided back along it's minions to stare at the princess.

"Did you honestly think that, after all that I've been through, that I would even decide to give a single shred of mercy towards you, or your people?" said the figure.

The beaten and tortured princess slowly struggled to her feet. _"...You...coward!"_ she wrenched. "You will pay...all of you...you worthless shadows!!" She looked around at all the shadows, including the figure, making herself look as menacing as physically possible.

"Heh heh heh..." The figure moved slightly towards her. "I may have been naive and...careless, at our last meet Midna". He raised his right arm at her to show the back of his hand. Midna stared, wide eyed at it, and clearly saw that the triforce mark was on the back of his hand, and the top of the triangle was glowing a deep gold.

"I'm guessing you thought that you had won, the throne be yours, and the Light realm in peace-"

Midna began shaking in fear as she saw red and black particles swirling around her body in a circular motion.

"-but my _god_ had a new change of plans."

Midna gasped, as the particles entered into her. She felt hot pain coursing through her body. Her screams of agony were deafening to the realm. Slowly, her feet had left the ground and she hovered above the figure and the shadow beasts. Her pain had stopped briefly, as she was on the verge of losing conciousness.

With a twirl of the figures wrist, there was a flash, and Midna was replaced by a small imp that she, and some people were quite fond of. Her blended skin with glowing teal-ish lines down her arms. The bright orange hair which packed quite a powerful punch in those _needy_ times, and finally her Fused shadow helmet, still sitting on her head. The imp floated silently, staring down at her realm, or what used to be her realm. At a loss of power, breathing heavily, she quietly wimpered to herself.

"You shall live to see the last days of Hyrule, my little princess..." said the figure."You shall live to see the last of there ever being _light_ at all, in the realm you've become so fond of. The imp opened her watery eyes, barely able to register what she was hearing.

"When all this is over...when Hyrule is nothing but a barren wasteland of shadows!!..._I will find you...Zelda...and the boy myself..."_ Midna, and the shadow beasts were silent during the pause_. "...and when I do...you all shall feel my greatest wrath!"_ A shadow portal appeared overhead of Midna. "You shall regret having anything to do with anyone in that cursed realm. You will regret ever meeting that _light dweller_!!" The figure screamed.

With that, he raised his arm up toward the portal, and Midna particled into it. The portal closed with the hooded figure still staring at it. "Bring the dead to the centre, pile them, they will be burned" ordered the figure to his shadows. "Take the struggling and weak to the dungeons, lock them up" he ordered again while still staring at the spot where the portal was.

He turned to his minions. "In two days time, we will land on the plains of Hyrule, on the third day, we will begin. _Ordon_... is where we'll start, and from there..._Faron,_ and then _Lanayru,_ and so forth!"

The shadows nodded, and made noises of agreement as they started getting to work, piling the dead as some others were waiting for other commands.

"Yet..." he said loudly. All the shadows stopped and listened. "Do not underestimate the people of the Light Realm, _They will fight back..._but against us, they're numbers will mean nothing!" A short pause. "If any should encounter, and capture either _Zelda, Midna,_ or..._Link_...then you shall bring them to the Twilight chamber above the Arbiters grounds. Where they will wait until I have _dealt_ with Hyrule..."

There was already a small pile of Twilli bodies near the centre of where Midna was standing. The figure shot a dark red particled black shadow ball at it from his hand and the pile went aflame.

All the shadow beasts screetched in there own 'happy' way. "Tonight, we shall celebrate in the throne room, for in two days time, we shall make our mark." A silent pause. "_Soon, all of the Light realm will merge with the Twilight's wrath and we shall make darkness..._" 

Complete darkness now surrounded the figure as he withdrew his hood.

"For I _Zant_, shalll fulfill my god's desire!!!"

-

Well that's the prologue, tell me what you think, and we'll see about more chapters.

First FF

Alex Podetz


	2. 6 months

First chapter, Story should unfold nicely here.

And if not, then I'm guessing chapter 2.

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 1**

_6 months..._

_"Link...I...See you later"_

Link awoke from his bed with a start. He looked to his window, and found it was still night out. Grumbling, he closed his eyes, and tried to get back to sleep. It had been exactly 6 months since the mirror was broken, and in that short time, the people of Ordon grew exceedingly.

Rusl's son, Colin, followed Link, and his fathers footsteps while training constantly with a blade. Despite the fact he was pretty low in age, the young warrior proved to be quite skilled, and had nearly mastered all of Link's sword moves that he had learned a while back. The 'Helm Splitter' sure was tricky though, as was riding a horse.

The little girl Beth, had learned the basics of a medic, seeing as how she took care of the injured in her time in Kakariko. She thought that it would be quite the profession.

Talo, had taken up arms with a bow, instead of a sword. Ever since Link had showed him that one time in Kakariko on how to use one, he was always equipped with one, wherever he went! Over time he eventually learn how to properly shoot, stand, and (With the help of the Hawkeye from time to time) aim.

Ilia had learned how to tame, ride, and care for horses better than anybody else! Of course she was already good at this a few months back, but now she was _obsessed_ with it. Taming Epona was just a breeze for her now. If there was a horse out there that couldn't be tamed by anyone or anything then Ilia would do it just like that.

Even little Malo had grown since then. He opened up a new shop right inside Ordon, bought everybody in the town they're own horses, and he and his family were never happier.

Other than the children, the villagers were as happy as ever.

It certainly seemed that Ordon, and all of Hyrule even, hit an age of peace...

However, when it came right down to Link, he couldn't have been more miserable or depressed as ever before.

He tried to hide it from the other villagers and thought he was quite the actor some days, but they saw right through him like a cut of glass, they definately knew that something was wrong, or something awful had happened on his quest 6 months prior.

Everytime they would try to talk to Link about it, he would say things like "Oh it's nothing, really", or "I'm fine, I'm just tired today is all", and sometimes he would say "I just lost someone important on my quest, but I'm Okay". He said this as a last resort as people wouldn't usually push the subject further, since they realised that he may still be greaving for the loss of someone important to him.

But Link knew for a fact that he was not 'Okay'.

Despite the fact that he was now a hero to anything and everyone around him, despite the fact that he had returned home and the children were now back and safe, and despite the fact that he had saved hundreds, maybe thousands of people from certain death... There was just a hole in Link's heart that could not be filled except by one person...

And that person, as far as Link knew anyway, was gone forever.

Link woke again from his slumber. Checking the window a second time to find that it was _still_ night. He let a deep sigh escape as he stared at the ceiling...thinking.

"Why did you break the mirror Midna?" he whispered quietly to himself. "Even you said that _'as long as that mirror's around, we could_ _meet again..._' and yet, you destroyed it." He got out of bed, and slowly walked towards the window to look at the sky, gently pressing his fingers against the glass. "How do I simply _'let go'_ of someone so..._special _to me..." His voice started to pickup in volume. "How do I stop thinking and dreaming about her whenever I have the chance? He was yelling now. "How is it that I must just go home, and try to live like I used to, after nothing more than a simple 'Goodbye' or _'See you later..."?!_

At these words, and on the edge of a complete meltdown, he took his anger out on the window, and drove his fist right through it. The glass shattered, and fell to the ground outside, and inside. He cursed himself continuously as the left palm of his hand was now covered in blood, and tiny pieces of glass were dug inside. He calmed down, and sat on his bed, gently taking the shards of glass from his hand. After wrapping it up in bandages, he could think of nothing else to do, or say, so he went back under the covers and tried to get in some sleep.

"HEY! LINK! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

Link's eyes shot open as he realised it was finally morning. Half-asleep, he climbed the steps to his other window at the top of his house and looked out expecting to see Talo wondering when he's going to get up and watch him shoot his bow.

It was Colin, however.

"Are you up Link? Today's another training day, don't you remember? I've been waiting for over half an hour out here!"

Link realised that he must have slept in too late and said. "Yea, I'll be right down Colin, just give me a moment please". He climbed down to the floor, and saw that there was still glass around on the inside of his house, so he went to clean it up. His hand had still hurt a lot, and there might have been a few pieces of glass he missed while digging them out. Link's house had hardly changed, the only difference was that instead of an empty chest sitting in the middle of his house, it was now filled with all the weapons and gear he recieved on his quest.

He put on some of his usual Ordon clothes, grabbed his Ordon sword and Hylian shield, and then walked out. He saw Colin getting up from sitting under a tree with his sword and Ordon shield. Link looked up into the sky and saw it was a beautiful sunny day. Epona wasen't here. 'She must be at the spring with Ilia', Link thought.

"Finally...we still need to work on the _'Great spin'_ Link, it seems the hardest to master of them all-" Colin said as he was distracted by Link's broken window. "-Link, what happened to your window?" "I'm not sure...I'm guessing maybe Malo might have been practising with his slingshot and took bad aim" Link quickly lied. "And your hand?" Colin questioned again as he looked at Link's left hand to see that it was dripping blood, despite the bandages. "I was cleaning up the glass just now, and cut it on a shard" he lied again. It wasen't exactly a lie, but it's better than 'I drove my fist through the window' thought Link. "On just one shard?" said Colin. "It must have went in pretty deep...you should get Beth to look at it you know" Colin suggested.

"Yea, I'll do that later though-" he said as he went over to pick up the glass outside of his house. "- Let's train first" said Link. "Ok, here, stand back a minute, let me show you whether or not I've got the _'Great spin'_ down pact" said Colin as he drew his sword and shield and got in stance. Link watch as Colin flung around with his sword and stopped on a perfect, yet normal sword spin. He looked at Link. "Well, Colin, remember what I told you, you've got to focus your energy into the blade, just before you go" said Link as he eyed Colin suspiciously. "You've had breakfast right?"

Colin shook his head, as a sigh came from Link. "Your energy also has to be _'Brimming full'_ before you get it right anyway, cmon then, let's head into the village and grab some breakfast"

After a busy day of training Colin, then training Talo with a bow, fixing his window, helping Fado with his goats, and then getting his hand re-bandaged by Beth, Link was ready to go back to bed. A busy day had always lifted Link's spirits up a notch but from last nights sleep, he was just beat.

It was sunset now, and Colin had just about finished showing Link, Talo, Malo, Beth, and Ilia his improvements. They were just about right next to Faron's spring. "Hiyaaah!" Colin yelled as he came down upon the scarecrow with a fierce jump attack. The pumpkin head exploded as the blade cut through it. The kids clapped as Colin sheathed his sword. "Colin you really are improving, keep practising, day by day, and soon you'll be able to take on your old man!" laughed Link. Colin smiled as Beth said "Ohh! Wait, before we head in, can we see that _'Mortal Draw'_ move again Link? You do it so well, you look so still and then _'slash!_' It's amazing!"

Link smiled as everyone waited in anticipation. He walked over to the scarecrow and stood still, closing his eyes. His fingers neared his old Ordon sword, ready to grab the hilt...

"What's that!? In the sky!" screamed Ilia.

Link opened his eyes to find that a twilight portal had just appeared over they're heads. He quickly remembered that usually when this happened, shadow beasts dropped out of it and attacked. 'Though, that would be impossible now', thought Link. Nonetheless, he took action.

The kids had definately seen this before, and started to look at it in disbelief. _"Get back! All of you, now!"_ Link yelled. They did what Link said as he drew his sword and shield and stood in an attack stance for whatever may drop out of it.

He looked at the portal to see something quite small beginning to fall out of it. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at it, and widened them again as his mouth dropped in shock.

The imp form of _Midna_, the Twilight Princess, landed with a dull thud in front of Link.

From the kids view, it seemed that whatever had landed in front of Link was harmless as he was just standing there staring at it.

"What is it Link?" said a frightened Ilia.

The kids watched as Link dropped his sword and shield, fell to his knees, still staring at whatever they couldn't see. They all ran towards it and took in the site of the beaten and hurt imp.

"What is that thing?"

"Why did it fall from that portal?"

"She looks hurt..."

_"Get out of the way!"_ yelled Link.

Link picked up the small imp as he looked at Midna's unconscious face and felt as if his heart would explode with joy!

Then he realised, that she was unconscious.

He looked her over just to see how bad the situation was, which indeed was. Barely breathing, cuts, and marks all over her body her hair in a tangled mess her fused shadow helmet looking just as it ever did though. Link then got up, and proceeded to run as fast as he could back to his house. Not stopping for the children, or his sword and shield, he ran like he had never ran before. While running with the imp, he couldn't help but feel incredible as he realised after all this time that Midna, had somehow returned.

He got to his house, climbed the ladder, (which was a tad difficult) and kicked his door in. After slamming whatever had remained of his door shut, he went over to his bed and laid Midna upon it. He grabbed a damp cloth from his sink, and placed it on her head. He bandaged up any cuts and marks on her body for healing purposes. Eagerly, he would slowly let water trickle down her throat.

He waited for what seemed like hours and he could do nothing but stare at her. Very slowly, she coughed a bit, and slowly opened her one eye to the site of a soft smile on Link's face.

Well, that's chapter 1 everybody, hope y'all like it!


	3. The Plan

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 2**

The Plan

"_Midna...Can you hear me?"_

The Twilight princess groaned as she felt her pains flood back into her. Her vision was blurry as she looked at her surroundings. "Where...am I?" she whispered. "Midna...look at me.." replied Link. She wrenched her head over to look at whoever was talking and said softly_."Link?!"._

At this, Midna started remembering certain things, and exploded from her resting place. Link was thrown back onto the floor as she _really_ looked at her surroundings this time. Her one visible eye bulging in all of it's beauty. She crashed through Link's newly remade window and flew to the top of his house to get a better look at things.

Looking around at the scenery, wildy, first at the sky and at the stars, then at the houses of the village below, she felt herself slowly calming down as she looked around Ordon a bit, realising where she was. "It can't be..." she said quietly to herself. A glance down on the front of the house revealed Epona, awoken by the sudden noises and movements around her. She stared at the horse and then suddenly at the house and then slowly floating down towards Link's door, about to open it as the door fell inward off its hinges, which revealed Link, on the ground, slowly getting up, brushing dust off his clothes and then looking towards where the door had been. Link and Midna stared deeply into each others eyes for a moment.

Then she flew inside the house and put her tiny arms around Link's neck, Burying her head into his chest.

"Ohh Link..." she whispered.

Link was simply at a loss for words as he gently put his arms around Midna. Link looked down at Midna's face and smiled as she smiled back. At that very moment, Link couldn't have ever been happier.

Yet, that happiness formed into concern as Midna changed facial expressions from a smile to a frown. She quickly broke from Link as he asked "Midna...what happened, tell me everything".

Midna turned around on the spot, no longer looking at Link. She crossed her arms and looked around her body at the many bandages in place and a few that had torn off when she went through the window.

"I've been through many _hardships _Link..." she began.

There was a pause as Link simply stood there, staring at her back.

Midna whirled around, blushing of deep red as she floated towards Link, grabbed him by the head and planted a quick kiss on his cheek saying "...and you've always been there for those times." she finished.

Link smiled as his face went quite red as well. Of all the praisings and good cheer from people who knew of him, of what he did for them, this one was by far, 'the best', he thought. "I should have done that a long time ago, eh Link?" Midna said with a smile. "Thanks for the bandages".

At this, Link closed his eyes and let a deep sigh of relief out.

"Link...,_Zant_ has returned...and it appears he has somehow obtained the 'Triforce of Power' from Ganondorf" said Midna with a growl.

Link shot his eyes open in shock and could muster the only word that came to his mind..."_What!?"_

Suddenly, they both heard something from outside. They listened in alarm as the sound of many footsteps could be heard slowly getting closer to the house. Link shot a look to Midna in worry. Midna looked at him and slowly nodded as she knew what he ment. She glided over to Link and transformed into his shadow. Link had forgotten his sword and shield when he ran back to the house. Unarmed, he took on a fighter stance as he heard someone climbing up the ladder.

However...again, it was just Colin.

Link sighed in annoyance as he looked outside to see Talo, Beth, Ilia, and Malo all outside his house, all in wonder of what happened.

"What happened Link? Where's that little imp creature?" asked Colin. "Colin, I'll tell you later, tell everyone out there to go home right now, I need some time to myself" replied Link. Colin look around at Link's house, which had looked as if it had been turned upside down. His newly repaired window now smashed again, his door crumbled and broke on the floor and Link looking as though he had seen a ghost or possibly got some death defying news. "Link, I've never seen you run that fast in my entire life, look at this place! You know that impish girl, tell me _what's going on?_ Colin said, a tad angry.

"Colin,_ I told you_, We'll talk about it in the morning, right now is the worst possible time for you to be here, try and understand that" replied Link, who also, was a_ tad_ angry now.

The sound of a giggle came as if from nowhere as Colin opened his mouth to argue some more. He looked around the house from where it came from as Link found a moment to glare into his shadow. "What was that? said Colin still looking around and then back at Link. "Link _tell me_ what's going on! Colin yelled. "Colin..." Link began.

Colin gasped as he saw Link's shadow now moving, he looked at Link and saw that he was just standing there. The shadow revolved around behind Link and then up whiped out Midna the imp, hovering in front of Link and Colin smiling to herself.

"Boys...this isn't the time or place to argue" she said while still smiling and while still staring at Link and Colin. Link crossed his arms and smirked at Midna, then looked over to Colin to see him staring at the imp, wide eyed, shocked and in utter disbelief.

"W-w-who?" Colin squeaked.

Midna closed her eyes and gently floated in front of Colin.

"Hello Colin" the imp said. She opened her one visible eye, smiling widely now, her little fang showing. _"My name is Midna"_

Colin was breathing heavily now and gasped as Midna stroked his cheek with her hand. "Colin, me and Link have...certain things to discuss right now..in private, you understand that don't you?" Colin gulped and slowly nodded. "I swear to you Colin, you and the villagers will soon know of _all_." A short pause as Colin began to calm down and nodded again. "Go home now Colin, and tell those outside to go home as well" said Midna. "Be sure to get some sleep tonight..." she began as Colin walked to the door "...for tommorow..._you will know why I'm here_" she whispered growling a bit.

Colin nodded again and was about to head down the ladder when he stopped and said "Link, I left your sword and shield just outside the house, in case you wanted to know".

"Thanks Colin, I'll see you in the morning" said Link.

With a final nod, Colin took his leave, as did the other children outside of Link's house. They all turned around and headed into the village from the message of Colin. Yet, only one of the bunch looked back still wondering about Link.

Ilia was last to head back into the village, whatever Link was doing, she would know about it in the morning.

"You sure do get along well with the kids, eh Midna?" said a smiling Link. Midna smirked at him as she changed the subject back to what they were discussing.

"Link, Zant is alive and he is coming and from what I've heard he isn't going to spare a single person. He's made an army of shadow beasts. I don't know when he comes, but it will be soon" said Midna. There was a short pause as Link was hanging on her every word. Midna slowly grew dark as she kept talking, her mood becoming more and more raspy.

"For a few months the Twili lived in the Twilight Realm in peace, now... Zant has crept back from the depths of the remaining_ 'evils'_ in the realm. For a while, those evils were easy to take care of, in my mind, they were just a few last remains of some supporters of Zant".

Midna had let tears drop as she kept talking, while Link was still shocked in awe with every word that came from her mouth.

"Zant has taken over the Twilight Realm, murdered many of my people, and jailed the few survivors" she whispered quietly. "He sent me back to the Twilight Realm to struggle and watch the last days of the _'Light Realm'"_

"Midna, what about your Fused shadows, were you able to use those?" asked Link.

Midna sighed and said "I had been using those at first, they came in handy, but, as the fight progressed, as the Twilight Realm was being taken over, It was then possible for whoever or whatever to claim the throne and the powers of the Fused shadows". Another short pause. "Obviously, Zant has taken them again, and seeing as how he sits at the throne of Twilight, he is now able to use them to his own demise".

Link, still in shock, didn't know his eyes could grow so wide.

"I've no clue as why he had let me keep my first fused shadow" she said as she pointed at her helmet. "Perhaps he wanted to see me try and stop him..." she said vicisiouly, her fang now baring wildly. "It appears that there remains another _'link'_ from the Light and Twilight Realm, but I don't know what it is..." finished Midna.

Shaking his head, Link simply couldn't believe this. "Midna..." he whispered "...are you sure of this?

Midna hovered over to Link, grabbed him by the hair and began shaking his head. _"He's already destroyed my Realm Link, I will not let him destroy your world!"_ yelled Midna. At this she let go of Link as he began to calm down. For the longest time they would sit silently. Thinking.

Dawn was beginning to rise as the two were still in Link's house. Midna had gotten too tired and fell asleep on Link's bed sometime in the night. Link hadn't slept at all, he had decided after a long thought what had needed to be done.

"Midna, are you awake?"

Midna slowly came to from her slumber and looked over at Link. "Have you slept at all Link?" she asked. "No" replied Link."Through the night and into dawn I've realised what we must do". Midna slowly sat up as she listened to Link. "We must go and retrieve the _'Master Sword'_ before we do anything" said Link. "If Zant does have the 'Triforce of Power' then that sword will be our only weapon against him".

Midna slowly floated out of Link's bed and stretched in midair, letting a deep yawn escape from her.

"C'mon, let's head into the village and get some breakfast, we have news to tell the villagers and by noon today we go to the Sacred Grove."

Midna smiled at this idea and floated towards Link. _"For all of this world"_ she said. Link smiled as he remembered that she had said that before...

They both got ready and headed outside.

Well everybody, that's chapter 2, I found this one quite hard to write, but I hope it's a good chapter anyway.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The First Day

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 3**

The first day

_"It has already begun..."_

Link and Midna stepped out the door, or whatever had remained of that door anyway. As Link climbed down the ladder, Midna simply floated down and quickly whirled into his shadow. Link was a bit confused at this and said "Midna, when we go to the people of Ordon and tell them what's happening, it might help if your there to prove it you know, I'm guessing that they might not be ready for what were about to tell them anyway".

Midna's silhouette shadow figure whirled out of Link's shadow and stared away from Link. "I'm just a bit...shy, is all, Link" she slowly lied.

Link wasn't stupid, and could see right through her. Literally, as much as emotionally.

"Midna, what's wrong?" said Link.

With a slight flash, Midna's colours returned to her. She turned around to Link and looked around at herself.

"Link...I didn't mention this as a problem before but..." she paused, still looking all over at her small body.

Link caught on quickly, smiled slightly to himself and said "Midna, it doesn't matter what you look like to me, and you shouldn't worry about it". There was a slight pause. "-and, besides, it doesn't matter what's on the 'outside' anyway" finished Link.

Midna looked around at Link, smiling widely at him, baring her little fang. "Thanks..." she quietly whispered to him. "Come on then, let's head into Ordon, I don't want to scare anyone just yet though, so I'll pop up at the right moment and scare them then" said a smiling Midna as she returned to her silouette form and whipped back into Link's shadow.

Link rolled his eyes as he grabbed his Ordon sword and Hylian shield from the side of his house and headed into town.

It was just dawn and nobody was up and about yet. Link figured Fado would be up though, he's usually always up at this time. Link walked around the village a bit before heading to Fado's place. It seemed to Link that Ordon would never be the same, when he tells the villagers the plan that is. He enjoyed walking around, just taking in the peace and quietness of this place...

A light dew was on the grass and mist was in the air as he walked up the slope to Fado's farm. He climbed over the gate that Fado had put up and seen him in the middle of the field with his goats. Link walked over to him as Fado noticed him and shouted "Heyyyy Link!". He ran over to Link and looked at him confusingly. "Link, isn't today your day off? What are you doing here?.

"Fado..." said Link. "Put the goats in early today, help me come down to the village and wake everybody up-". "What? Why Link? I still got a lot of work to do today" interjected Fado. "Fado...please, just do it, I have news to tell you, and the villagers...right now" finished Link. Fado obliged, but nodded and led the goats back into the barn as Link walked down back to the village.

Link and Fado began knocking on doors and waking everybody up, telling them to meet at Link's house. It didn't take long, the children helped as they vaguely knew what was going on.

In an hours time, all the villagers of Ordon were at Link's house wondering what was going on. "What does Link want at this time of hour!" snarled a grumpy Bo. Mayor of Ordon. "I don't know, Link asked me to, he said it was important" replied Fado, who appeared to be just as grumpy as Bo, since he felt bad for having to wake everybody up.

Link emerged the path away from the town to make sure everybody was at his house. He walked towards the townspeople as they all began to question Link.

"Link, what's going on? Is this really of such importance that you must wake all of Ordon to meet with you at dawn?"

questioned Rusl. Some people agreed at this and looked at Link.

"Yes, it is, Rusl" replied Link.

The villagers then became quiet.

Link let a deep sigh out as he went straight to the point and said in a loud voice.. "My friends...we must leave Ordon as quickly as possible".

They all looked at him confusingly.

Link went on, barely able to tell the people of Ordon such news as they had thought that peace had decended. "A _shadow _approaches, an army comes very soon, to destroy Ordon, the civilians, and all of Hyrule".

Nothing but shocked expressions and gasps came from the crowd. "Believe me when I say this...from what I have heard, there will be no mercy for _anyone_".

It grew very quiet and only the sounds of birds in the trees and the wind blowing through them could be heard.

"Link" said Rusl, who now sounded exceedingly serious "From who, have you heard such news?"

"Well..." was all Link got a chance to say as his shadow moved around and then...up came Midna. She smiled softly to herself as even more shocked expressions came from the villagers. It was quite difficult for them to take all of this in as this news was worse than anything they've ever heard and now it appears that an imp just came out of Link's shadow! With a stretch and a yawn, Midna tiredly said "Good morning everybody!".

Pergie and Beth screamed at the top of there lungs as everybody backed up in fear. They saw that Link didn't seem to fear the imp so mayor Bo got up the courage and said in a fearful tone "Who...what...are you?".

"Who, or _what_ I am isn't important right now" snapped Midna. "What _is_ important is the fact that Link hasn't and never will let any of you down, whether of not you believe him will be up to you, and...this is just me saying, but...if you plan on surviving over the next few days, then you _will_ believe him" she said with a smirk.

She gently floated upwards, sat down upon Link's shoulder and whispered into his ear.. "I'll go grab your gear, I'll be out in a second, you tell them what needs to be done".

Midna flew through the crowd, not caring of the people she bumped into, or the screams that came from them, with a twirl in the air, she gracefully spun into Link's house.

"Yes...well, as you've heard, this is a serious matter and we have to start planning _right now_" continued Link. Everyone was still looking at Link in disbelief.

"Link, how long do you and...that creature think we have?" questioned mayor Bo. "She is no mere _creature_ Bo..." snapped Link. "In fact, she is the person who I thought I had lost some time ago...". The mayor looked down in an apologetic way before saying "I am sorry..". Link smiled slighty as he said "It's no problem mayor, I just wouldn't want to be around if she heard that. Now, as for the fact of when they will get here, I cannot say, and neither can she" Link said as she looked at his house. "But, we shouldn't take any chances so we should leave immediately" finished Link. The villagers realised just how serious Link was and deep down, they knew he would never let the people of Ordon fall.

"Everyone, go now and get ready, Rusl, Mayor, Ilia, and Fado, I need to talk to you all now, please" asked Link. The villagers slowly went to get ready, in slight sadness and fear as Ilia, Rusl, Fado, and Mayor Bo stayed back.

"Rusl, I need you to ride to Hyrule with them, warn Zelda of this news and be sure to tell her that '_Midna_ is in trouble', she will understand this" started Link. "Oh, and be sure to mention this to Telma and your group as well, they will come in handy" continued Link. "Midna..." whispered Rusl as he looked at Link's house. Link nodded to him and then turned to Bo.

"Mayor, will you head to Kakariko and warn the people of this matter, and also, could you try and persuade the Gorons tribe to be cautious, we may need they're help". The mayor smiled slightly as he knew that, if anyone could persuade the gorons, it would be him. "Link, I'll do whatever it takes, as long as this village and it's people remain safe..." he replied as he looked at his daughter, Ilia. "...then it's completely fine, It'll be good to see old Renando again".

Link patted Bo on the shoulder and finally turned to Ilia and Fado. "Ilia, the Zora's know well of you and what you've done to aid the young prince Ralis in his time of need. I need you to ride to Zora's domain and tell them and the prince, of this news". There was a pause as Ilia looked a Fado and Link momentarily. "And Fado will accompany you, for safety reasons of course" said Link.

"Uhmm, Link, I've never ridden on a horse, I have no clue how to ride one!" said an embarrassed Fado."Have you ever noticed why I usually asked you to help out with my goats with a horse sometimes?" finished Fado. "Oh" said Link. "Well then I guess we'll have to-" said Link as Ilia cut in. "Link, I _can_ ride a horse you know, I'll be fine by myself, I'll make it to Lanayru and to Zora's Domain, don't worry about me" snapped Ilia.

Link was a bit startled, as was Bo and Fado, she didn't exactly yell at Link, but there was definately something amiss with Ilia, that was for sure. "Alright, Sorry Ilia, you'll tell Ralis of everything then?" said Link. "Of course" replied Ilia with a slight smirk.

"Alright then" said Link with a smile to them all. "Fado, go with Rusl, watch over everybody well on the way to Hyrule. Be sure to ride swiftly, I don't know what may be out there". "Link, where are _you_ going to be?" asked Ilia, concerningly.

"I must go to the Sacred Grove to retrieve a weapon I once put at rest, It may be our _only_ chance of defeating these shadows" replied Link. "Rusl, you know of this place, do you not? asked Link. "Yes, I remember" said Rusl with a chuckle. "It sure seemed like a long time ago though". "Yes..." said Link in a quiet tone "It has.." Snapping back into his senses, Link finally finished.. "Go now, and be sure to send word of any events that you feel are important".

All the men nodded as they walked back into the village to prepare. Ilia stood standing and staring at Link for a brief second, with a slight wave to Link, she walked back into the village.

Link sighed of relief and climbed up the ladder to his house, wondering why Midna was taking so long. He stepped inside to see Midna carefully looking and floating around, admiring the different and unique items that Link had gained a while back. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a lot of memories coming back to me when I look at some of these..." said Midna in a slow tone. "Here..." with a flash of small particles of twilight, all the items disappeared. "Don't worry, I'll hold onto them for you" she said while still searching the chest.

"Oh, umm, Link?" asked Midna. "Yes?" replied Link. "Well, there's uhh, one more thing in the chest for you..." she said with a hint of embarrassment. With a slight blush she turned around to look at Link and said "I'll wait for you out there, be sure to grab anything else I might have missed". With that she flew outside. Curious, Link cocked an eyebrow and shrugged as he went over to the chest and realised what Midna had ment by 'memories coming back'.

His old green tunic lie at the bottom of the chest. Slighty worn from it's previous trip, but always in good shape. Link merely looked at it a moment, remembering, before he put it on again. With that, he looked around the house for any food to find, some wildberries, cheese, goatmilk, and bread should suffice for now, he thought. He took one last look at his house and headed out.

"Ahh, there's the hero I know" smirked Midna. Link smiled weakly as he stared down at the passageway back to Ordon. "Don't worry about them Link, from the plan you've made, they're sure to be alright and make it to Hyrule" said Midna reassuringly. "We don't even know when they'll get here, so this is the best thing you could have done with them anyway".

"Alright" said Link in a slighty more relieved way. "It's already past noon, come on Midna, lets go". With a smile and a wink, Midna whirled into Link's shadow.

It wasen't a long jog out of Ordon and through Faron woods. It certantly surprised Link that he saw no signs of animals or birds, or monsters of any kind, along the way. "It is...very odd out ,isn't it?" said Link to himself, he knew that Midna heard him, but she said nothing. The quietness of jogging sure made him feel very alert.

They had made it to the foggy patch of land between the Forest temple and the woods. Yet, this fog was once purple, as far as Link knew anyway, but what he saw sent violent shivers down his spine.

The purple fog was replaced by black fog filled with red shadow crystals. Midna flew out of Link's shadow as they both realised they knew what this ment.

"Midna, we can't get by-" started Link as was interrupted by.. "Link I still have the _embodiment_ you know..." said Midna slyly. "I've kept it for some time n-" started Midna as she quickly hushed up, thinking aloud.

"Really?" continued Link. "Well, I won't be able to change back unless we get to the master sword, it _is_ taking a bit of a risk, but we've done it before..."

Midna nodded to him, slowly breaking into a wide smile. Link then sighed, and walked into the fog.

Just as before, he quickly turned completely dark and morphed into a wolf.

With a gently thud, Midna landed onto her steed and patted it on the head as she said _"It...sure has been a while, huh, Link?"_ Link wagged his tail and yawned a 'doggish' yawn as they walked through the fog, to the Forest Temple.

With many jumps, thanks to Midna's magic, they eventually got to the Sacred grove entrance. It was night by then, and seeing as how Link didn't sleep the night before, the wolf tried to stay awake but quickly fell asleep right there on the grass of the entrance.

Midna knew how tired he must have been all day and decided to let him sleep. She stretched and laid beside the wolf as she fell fast asleep as well.

Though, nothing would prepare them for what would come the next morning.

Well, that's chapter 3, it was a bit more to write, some answers and questions here and there, be on the lookout for chapter 4 everybody!


	5. A gain and a loss on the 2nd day

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 4**

A gain and a loss on the 2nd day.

_"Eeh heh hee!"_

The wolf slowly grew awake as it heard such noises. "Link! Get up, come on, help me out here!" shouted Midna. Link looked around and saw many wooden puppets advancing on Midna. With zaps of Twili magic and punches of her flaming red hair, she could certantly hold her own against them. Just as before though, they kept reappearing with the small Skullkid hovering over them all laughing madly and playing his instrument, summoning them all again.

Link barked at Midna in alarm as she flew over to him and landed on his back with a rough slam. The wolf growled at the puppets as they circled it and Midna quickly, ready to attack. Midna gently grabbed one of Link's ears and whispered in it..

"Ready when you are, Link.."

Link took stance as Midna cast an energy orb around them, absorbing the puppets as well. Like lightning, Link took off through the air, smashing into them as they crumbled to the ground. The beast stopped on a dime as the last puppet fell. Link looked around in the air at the trees, looking for the Skullkid. It was silent for just a moment as Link and Midna suddenly turned they're heads in the direction of a loud horn being played.

The Skullkid was sitting in a tree, staring down at them both, giggling to himself as his puppets rose again. "Stay here a moment, Link" ordered Midna. She quickly jumped off of Link and bolted towards the puppet master. With a slam, she grabbed onto the Skullkid and gripped his small body tight with her hair. The Skullkid screamed in shock and pain as the puppets down below with Link, crumbled as their master lost concentration.

Midna slowly floated down towards Link with the struggling Skullkid. She held him in front of Link as he bared his teeth, and growled fiercely at it. "Now... you will let us through, and if we find any more trouble along the way, then I'll feed you to the wolf!" threatened Midna in a slight gigglish way. The Skullkid continued to struggle to no avail and eventually calmed down. "Do we have a deal?" Midna asked politely. He quickly nodded a few times as Midna said "Good", and whipped him into the air as he disappeared.

With a gentle thud, Midna lowered onto Link's back again. "Well, that sure was fun. I couldn't sleep at all last night Link, it's a good thing I stayed awake to be on watch, otherwise we might have gotten a bruise or two" she smirked.

Link wagged his tail and yawned, escaping from his sleepy mood as he realised it was morning. With a small breakfast of goatmilk, cheese, and bread, they were off again.

It appeared the Skullkid had kept his word as all the passages of the Sacred Wood were open. This didn't exactly help much. The wood was already hard enough to not get lost in, and after 6 months, Link, nor Midna had any idea where to go. In the past they usually just followed the Skullkid, but it wasen't going to work that way anymore, that's for sure.

"Ughh, were going in circles" snapped Midna, as Link stopped to get a quick glance at her. "I always _hated _that little guy" she growled with her fists clenched. It was noon at this time and they still had no idea where to go. "Hold on a second Link, I'll go and see which direction we should head first". With that, she got off of Link and flew into the sky a bit. From Link's view down below, she twirled around on the spot in the air as she tried to see if they were nearby the old Temple of Time ruins or the Master sword.

Then, Midna saw it, the old statues that were at the entrance to the place where the Master sword rested. She let a small gasp escape as she also saw that in that small area, were around 20 to 30 shadow beasts, from what she could see, it appeared that they were guarding that area. Staring wide-eyed at them for a moment before snapping back into concentration and slamming onto Link again. The wolf didn't even have to time to growl at her briefly from the sudden slamming as she immedietely told him what she saw.

"Were going to have to fight our way through Link" she said worriedly. "We've killed these things before haven't we? We may not have fought 20 or 25 of them all at once before, but were prepared right?". Midna was hoping for a tail wag, or a bark of aggrement, but instead saw Link looking at her with extreme concern. Not for himself, but for Midna. He couldn't tell her, but she knew.

"Don't worry about _me_ now..." she smiled. "I'll be fine, Link, as long as we get to that sword then we won't have any trouble at all. Now, we should head in this direction..."

Despite the fact Link was still a bit worried, he thought to himself, 'What else can we do?' and listened to Midna's directions. After about 10 minutes, they came to a big, round area, covered with rocks and stones, that the Skullkid would take them. Link leaped down from the ledge, with Midna holding on tight for landing, and slowly moved toward the path where the area of shadow beasts were.

They got lucky, and struck the path that lead up to the door of the Temple of Time. From that spot, they could clearly see down below, just how many there were. They stopped there for a moment as Midna and Link tried to think up a plan...

"They don't know were here yet, a surprise attack would work well, we could take out a few before they all come at us" Midna strategized. Link nodded and took a deep breathe as he glanced over to make sure Midna was set, she crossed her arms and smirked, telling him she was more than ready.

With that, he backed up a bit, and jumped clear off the ruins of the door and landing perfectly ontop of a beast, killing it. He quickly jumped off and took stance as Midna cast another energy orb around them. Only a few beasts realised what was going on and quickly advanced upon Midna and Link. When 4 had entered the orb, Link took off, his teeth slashing and clashing with the beasts as they crumbled, along with the one Link landed on. All the beasts now became aware of the surprise attack and charged as red and black barriers formed over the exits of the Sacred Grove.

The wolf stood his ground and leaped onto the closest beast that got to him first. With many bites, it crumbled as the rest caught up and swung at Link. He backflipped away from the swings and landed back on his paws. Link was about to attack again as a zap of Twili magic came from above his head and struck a beast, after a long wail of agony, the beast fell.

A slight glance to make sure Midna was alright, was a bad mistake on Link's part. A big swing from a beast surprised him as he and Midna went flying backward in different directions. Link went to the ground hard as Midna whirled in the air for a second, slowed down, and came to a halt in the air, hovering above them all in anger and fury. The shadows forgot about Midna and went straight for Link, quickly forming a circle around him. The wolf got up quickly and took stance. One shadow got too close to Link as he whirled around his whole body at it, knocking it backward.

Midna sped back to Link, slamming onto him as gently as she could. In her rage, her hair formed into a red fist and smashed into many shadows before they all pounced on them both. Link couldn't see anything, he was being crushed by the beasts as they continued to blindly swing at him. Link didn't know what to do and bit anything that got close enough to his face.

Then, there was the sound of a loud punch and a scream of pain. Link knew these beasts couldn't make such a noise, so he looked around and just barely saw out of the corner of his eye, an open space out of the piled beasts. One of the shadow beasts was carrying an unconcious imp, walking towards the barrier to the area of the Master sword. Above them it seemed a portal had opened.

When the wolf saw this, it suddenly felt a great power, anger, and fury in him. It struggled back to his feet, despite the amount of weight on him and spun around the beasts at top speed. Sending them all flying back away from him. Link couldn't see it, but he sure could feel it. The remaining beasts looked to see a light glow surround the wolf as he sped towards the barrier that the beast carried Midna through. The wolf knew he couldn't get through that barrier, but he didn't care, the only thing on his mind, at the exact moment, was Midna.

Link leaped into the air, his teeth baring wildly at the beast on the other side of the barrier, carrying the imp. The glow around him intensified and just as the wolf touched the barrier, it shattered like glass. The shadow was in too much surprise at the wolf as it managed to grab ahold of it's lifeless face with his teeth. The beast immedietely burst into many black particles that spun in the air, and vanished.

Midna lay on the ground as the wolf nudged her gently, the imp slowly opened her visible eye as Link barked a bark of joy at her and then turned back around to the remaining shadows, but he was too late. There was a high pitched screetch from the few standing beasts. Link shuddered for a second as Midna got up quickly from her resting place to cover her ears. All of the beasts that had fallen slowly crept back up and slowly walked towards Link and Midna.

"Link! Come on!, were almost there!" yelled Midna. The wolf turned around back to Midna as she flew up towards the stairs to the Master sword. The beasts realised what the wolf was about to do and screetched even louder as they picked up speed. Link sped up the stairs and then he saw it.

The sword was in it's old pedestal. Shining and gleaming as if it were brand new and never been used. Midna hovered aways above it and aimed a spark of Twili magic at the doorway. Once Link had gotten through, she let a zap go, hitting one of the beasts, troubling them all as they tried to edge closer to wolf. Then... Link got close enough to it.

Just as before, it seemed a blast of air erupted around the sword. Midna was smart enough to get a few feet from it this time, seeing as last time didn't go so smooth. Link growled as loud as he could at it, maintaining his balance against it. All of the wolf went completely black just as the shadow particles began exploding off of him. There was a bright white blinding light for a few moments as Midna and the beasts were so captivated in watching Link, that none of them moved once they had all gotten into that area.

The light settled as they all watched the normal form of Link, pulling the sword out of its pedestal with no struggle at all. Link turned around slowly with the sword, facing the multiple shadows beasts, he then held the Master sword high. A bright orb of light seemed to explode from it, hitting all of the shadows, knocking them all back, but not out. It seemed the sword had kept the power of the Sol's in it after all this time.

Midna floating beside him now, beaming at Link, for the fact that the shadows never moved an inch closer when the sword had done that. Link took this chance to glance at it. By the look and glow of it, it still held the light of the Sol's that had been recieved in the Twilight Realm. With the powers of Light and Twilight on Link's side, he charged at the beasts.

The shadows backed up and away in terror and fear because they knew now, they were no match for Link. One after another, they fell to the Master sword. A good solid swing was all it took and the beasts screamed in pain as they died and particled into the air. After what seemed like 10 minutes of simple slashing, rolling, dodging, and stabbing, all the beasts were dead, and the barriers were lifted.

Link smoothly sheathed his sword as Midna floated in front of Link. With her hands on her hips, and a devilish smile she said "See, what did I tell you Link?" "Yea, I guess you were right Midna" replied Link with a smirk. "It certantely does feel a bit like _old times_" he finished. The imp glanced around at Link's face and body, seeing the many cuts and bruises that the shadows had made.

"Your hurt?" she asked.

"A bit, but nothing serious" replied Link... "And yourself?"

Midna streched her arms, layed them behind her head and yawned to herself, sleepily. "Never been better" she said with a smile.

The travel back to the entrance was a lot faster than coming through it seemed. Link had changed back into a wolf for speed purposes, and even the little Skullkid offered to help them out of the wood faster, than just wandering around aimlessely. "Just right up there! Yess, eeh hee!" it said.

It was sundown by the time Link and Midna had made it to Coro's house, and the plan then, was to grab Epona and head to Hyrule. The wolf changed back into human form as Midna whirled back into Link's shadow. At a paceful jog, he went back to his house.

"Link, back at the Grove, how did you glow like that as you went through the barrier?" asked Midna as Link slowed down to a walk and stopped. Midna whirled out of his shadow and said, curiously "I've never seen you do _that_ before, and niether one of us can get through one of those barriers like that either". Link was at a loss for words as he also had no clue he could do that. "I don't know, I seen the beast hit and carry you up the stairs to a portal up there. I saw this and had to stop him..." Link paused for a minute thinking. "...and I did..." he slowly finished.

"Hmm! Well, whatever you did, it sure helped a lot. Try doing that next time if either one of us are in a desperate situation like that again" yawned Midna. Link knew that Midna must have been quite tired, if she didn't sleep at all last night, then she's bound to fall asleep anytime now, he thought. "Come on, let's get Epona and find someplace outside of Ordon to sleep tonight" he suggested. "Hmm, Alright then" she replied with another deep yawn, as she flew back into Link's shadow when he began to walk again.

Epona was still by his house, willing and ready to go. "Hold on girl, I just want to make a quick check that the villagers have left, and we'll head out" said Link. He then proceeded to walk down the path toward the village.

Each house was deathly quiet, and there were no signs of anyone living, nor dead still around. All the horses were gone, and it appeared that had followed Link's orders. Link made a quick check on the ranch before he let go a sigh of relief. Everybody was gone.

At this moment though, the sky suddenly turned a golden twilight color and eventually, a black sky blocked the sun.

Link looked up in surpised terror at the sky as Midna whipped up from his shadow. "Link, let's get moving, I really don't like the looks of this..." she said with a hint of fear. He nodded and jogged back to his house as Midna followed close behind.

They had only gone a few steps as they were just about to head down the slope to the village. Many screetches were heard from behind them. In mere seconds, Fado's ranch was covered in different shadow beasts that fell from the sky. Archers, birds, and even the beasts that resembled the ones Link had destroyed, returned. Link and Midna watched in shock as the beasts hurriedly entered Fado's barn, looking for anything to slaughter.

"Midna, hide in my shadow, we have to leave _right now_" ordered Link. Midna nodded quickly and whipped back into Link's shadow as he sprinted down the slope and back into the village to get Epona...

But he was too late...

Cry's from Epona could be heard as more shadows had fallen directly on Link's doorstep. Link picked up the pace and sprinted as fast as he could back to his house as he heard multiple arrows being shot and many screetches of beasts that had descended near his house.

Epona lay dead on the grass, surrounded by shadows as Link made it back to his house. Only a gasp of disbelief could be heard as the shadows turned around and saw him. Link stared, wide-eyed at Epona's corpse as glanced over and stared at the shadow beasts who now advanced on him.

Right now, it seemed to Link, everything was in slow motion, many different feelings could be felt and he decided to unleash one of them at full wrath. Anger.

A beast got just close enough to Link as he unsheathed his sword in time and slashed the beast down hard. He raised his sword into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged. Again, as he neared the middle of the group of beasts, he felt, and saw briefly, a light glow around himself. Link closed his eyes and unleashed a sword spin, the shadows fell back dead as they particled out into the air. He opened his eyes and noticed that the radius of his sword spin must have grown exceedingly as every single shadow that had been in that area was lying on the ground, either dead, or beginning to particle back into the air and up into the black sky.

Link then slowly walked over to Epona and got down on a knee. This horse was more than just a _horse_ to Link, she was more than just some regular old 'steed' he thought. Epona and Link always shared some kind of bond between them, man and beast that understood one another. It felt to Link as if losing a best friend...and now...under that black and gold sky, she was gone.

"Link" whispered Midna as she calmly came out of his shadow. "I'm so sorry, Link, but..." she said while pointing at the sky over the village. Countless shadow beasts dropped out of the sky like rain, and even at that moment, the sound of fire and the smell of smoke could be realised.

He got up slowly and rubbed away the beads in his eye before saying, "Fly Midna..." and then began to shout "_Fly! Now_!". Link had started at a sprinting run as beasts were right behind and tailing him. Midna in the front, looking back repeadetly making sure Link could run far enough from the shadows. They had all just about reached the bridge leading from Ordon to the southern forest. _'The bridge...'_ thought Midna.

"Link, the bridge!" Midna screamed at Link as she flew up over the bridge. It took a moment, but Midna raised both or her arms in the air and summoned whatever amount of Twili magic she had left in her. Link finally got to the bridge and vaguely saw Midna, appearing to be hovering some great big purple energy ball over her. The ball grew in tension as Link then realised what she was about to do. With final sprints across the bridge and a jump onto the other side, Midna hurled the ball at the middle of the bridge.

The bridge exploded in the middle, with pieces of wood and rope flying in every direction. Multiple shadows beasts fell here, as the remaining simply stood, and stared at Link on the other side. The winged shadow beasts, for some reason, didn't fly across to attack. They also just stopped and stared. Link gasped for air quickly and looked around for Midna, seeing her float down to him slowly, in a tireless way.

"Are you alright, Midna?" asked Link as he took her in his arms. "That...last one took a bit out of me..." she slowly responded. The entire day had been very tiring for both Midna and Link, it seemed even the beasts on the other side of the bridge slowly withdrew from staring and went back into Ordon. "Come on then, let's find somewhere to sleep for the night". Link took a deep breath, and with that, carried Midna out of the Ordon province.

In an hours time, Midna was already fast asleep in Link's arm as he kept up the jogging. They had made it to Hyrule field, and compared to Ordon, the sky was normal with stars, the land was normal with trees, and sounds of nature in the air. He was glad to see many foot prints and horse prints go in different directions from here. He jogged just a bit further from here and came to rest on one of the old hill's that inhabited that area. From there, if the beasts were to attack, he would have higher ground and homefield advantage. He knew this land quite well obviously.

He started up a small fire and layed Midna down beside it. She needed sleep, that was for sure. Over the course of events that had happened today, Link stayed up a few hours, laying on his back and staring at the stars, thinking, before falling asleep to the sound of a dieing fire.

Woo! Well everybody, That's chapter 4, an easy one to write, it's a bit long actually, but I hope it's worth it!

Enjoy! 8)


	6. Travelling

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 5**

Travelling.

_"Princess, I send word from Ordon..."_

Midna had woken early in the morning to find Link still sleeping. She hadn't remembered much after the destruction of the bridge so it took her a moment to get used to her surroundings. Getting up slowly, brushing off dirt from her small body, she looked around at the sky. It would seem that a jet black cloud was slowly expanding from Ordon. It was very unsettling to look at but, there weren't any shadows falling from it though...Not yet anyway.

Staring at this cloud brought a saddened face to Midna. She forced her visible eye shut, trying to make it seem that there was no cloud at all. She turned around and opened it, looking at Link. With a slight gasp, she realised just how badly Link had been hurt from yesterday. Cuts and bruises all along his arms and legs could clearly be seen, and when Midna looked him in his sleeping face, there was nothing but worry and sadness written on it.

This brought the imp over the edge. She fell to the grass, whimpering to herself softly.

Link slowly drew from his slumber at the sound of Midna's sobs. About to ask her what was wrong, he then saw the cloud expanding from Ordon himself and took a moment to take it all in.

"Midna, what's wrong?" Link finally asked.

The imp jumped a bit as she realised Link was awake. She quickly brushed away her tears as she turned around to face Link. "Oh, Link..." she slowly whimpered. "I..I just can't shake this feeling...". Link narrowed his eyes and blinked. "I feel like, somehow, all of this could have been prevented, none of this could have happened to you or your friends and your _horse_" she finished. Again Midna started to well up in the eyes as she lowered her head down.

"I just feel like I could have done something a long time ago to _prevent_ all of this..." Midna began but was quickly cut off by- "No Midna, don't you say that". The imp stopped and stared at Link. "I believe...everything happens for a reason, Midna..." said Link. "Besides, we wouldn't have ever met unless this...never...happened" Link said, slowly turning red at the ears. "What are you saying Link?" questioned Midna curiously.

Link thought for a moment and then looked Midna directly in her visible eye, opened his mouth to speak...but it then turned into a gasp as he saw the black cloud now quickly advancing across the plain of Hyrule. Midna seen his shocked expression, turn around, and gasped as well.

"Midna, I think it would be best if we make our start to Hyrule, we can eat breakfast while walking" Link suggested. She nodded and whirled into Link's shadow just as shadow beasts started to slowly come out of the passage leading into Ordon. "Link, be careful, I'm guessing there to be lots of them coming from there so _don't_ be seen" said Link's shadow.

Link jumped down from the slope and glanced at his surrounding areas. There certantly wasen't much to hide behind on this plain. Tree's and a few small hills here or there but nothing exactly too hideable. He peeked out from beyond the slope's side and saw that the beasts were slowly pouring out of the entrance from Ordon. They all slowly crept the path towards Kakariko. After a moment, others started to spread from the crowd and move around randomly around Hyrule's plain.

"I sure hope Bo know's what he's doing" said Link to himself as he saw more and more beasts flow through the entrance. "We have to stop at least some of them" he said quietly to his shadow". Midna's silouette figure rose out of Link's shadow. "Link, there's a lot of them you know" the imp started. "I don't know how you did that with your sword yesterday but, I'm just not seeing it in you right now..." confessed Midna.

Link smirked. "Hmph, well here's the plan. I'm going to change into a wolf and run to the southern road up to Hyrule, If they see me then I'll stop somewhere in that entrance because it's so narrow. This should form them into a bottle-neck and we'll be able to take a lot of them easily.

"And what about the flying ones?" asked Midna. "Well, I haven't seen any of them...just yet" said Link as he took another peek at the beasts. Both of them saw no birds of shadow. Just the archers and 'regular' shadow beasts were visible. "I don't see any, come on, let's take them" replied Link. "Well, if your know what your doing then wolfie, let's do it" smirked Midna as she withdrew the small black and orange crystal and handed it to Link.

In mere moments, Link was a wolf once again and Midna landed on his back with a sudden slamming; as always. The wolf growled at the imp periodically before looking again. All seemed clear, no air beasts at all...

...The wolf began it's sprint across the plain. Countless beasts saw and charged after him. Many stayed to the path to Faron though. Link saw this and continued to constantly run around, taunting them as he whipped by. The shadows all saw this now and even more began to chase him and even more began to flow out of the Ordon entrance. "Anytime now Link!" shouted Midna. Link finally started at a dead sprint towards the southern path to Hyrule.

And then he saw them.

The birds of shadow appeared into the air as if from nowhere. Link caught some of the final portals disappear from the air as hundreds of birds came flying down toward him.

"Link! The path!" shouted Midna again. The birds didn't fly towards the wolf at all, they all flew past it as they turned around and completely blocked the path. With they're claws and beaks they smashed at the narrow hillside, slowly chipping away stones onto the ground, blocking the path. The wolf stopped for a split second as it seemed now every beast was moving towards it. "Were, not going to make it through the path now. Get moving wolfie! Go wide and move towards Kakariko! I have an idea." snapped Midna as she held onto Link's fur tight, ready for the sprint.

The wolf took off again, going excessively wide as the beasts tried to corner and encircle him in beside a mountainside. "Come on now, were going to make it, keep going Link..." said Midna steadily as Link began to tire. He kept up the running and eventually crossed passed all the beasts. Together, Link and Midna went to the path towards Kakariko gorge. The beasts following close behind, the earth trembling in their wake.

"Almost there...oh _gods_!" screamed Midna with anger. A few shadows were on the other side of the gorge and it appeared the bridge was already destroyed, Midna's bridge plan was shot down, this time. "Ughh, Link, keep sprinting, watch for me now!" said Midna with a feirce growl. She flew off of Link, enraged, and flashed through the air. With her great fistful hair, she flew across the gorge and whirled around at the beasts with it. Surprised at the imp's power, the beasts felt a sudden smashing before falling into the gorge.

Midna, calming down with a frown, turned around and playfully moved her giant orange hand in Link's direction. Beasts by the thousands seemed to be pouring out of the path to the gorge with Link just barely in front of them all.

"Come on, Link! You know what to do _Jump_!" shouted Midna in surprise at the number on shadows. With a few more steps and then a final leap. Link lept over the gorge, smashing into a surprised Midna. Both flew to the ground hard. The wolf jumped back up and turned around looking for the imp who appeared to slowly be getting up from her smashing. Shadows merely stood on the edge of the gorge, again, simply watching, and waiting. Even the birds perched silently on the ground or in a tree or in the air above the beasts, not daring to cross the gorge for some reason.

"You didn't have to slam into me like that you know" said Midna firmly as she finally rose from the ground and withdrew the shadow crystal from Link. "Sorry Midna, I didn't know whether or not I would make it across" stated Link as he went back to human form. "Hpmh...what are those beasts staring at" asked Midna. Still, the beasts went no further than the gorge, they simply stopped and gazed...

"Midna, let's head into Kakariko now, I don't have a good feeling about them right now..." replied Link. "Once we meet Bo and the Gorons we may be able to size up this situaton" finished Link. "Hmmm, well, were even now.." said Midna.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned a curious Link. "Oh, come on, Link, have you not noticed? I've saved you, twice, on 2 bridges and you've saved me twice, that means were perfectly even" stated Midna with a smile.

Link sighed as Midna giggled to herself and flew into his shadow once more. He looked back and still saw the same shadows on the other side of the gorge, still gazing. He quickly jogged the path up to Kakariko.

He had almost reached the gate when Link heard the noise of someone that brought chills to his spine...


	7. The Deep Breathe of Kakariko

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 6**

The Deep Breath of Kakariko.

_"Mr. Link!"_

"WAAAAIIIT!". Link snapped his eyes closed in annoyance, slowly opening them again before staring down into his shadow. "You were right Midna..._Exactly_...like old times..." he gently rasped in sarcasm. A soft giggle was heard as the postman stopped to a screeching hault in front of Link.

"Greetings Mr. Link! I have come to deliver a letter..." said the postman. Link; having been through this many times in the past, politely nodded in a very bored stance. "...It is from Princess Zelda" informed the postman brightly. "Oh", was all that the surprised Link could muster, having other memories besides the thousands of beasts across the gorge now filling his mind again. He calmly took the letter and thought twice about ripping it open just yet.

"Can I ask if you've seen any shadows along the road from Hyrule? You took the western bridge, did you not?" asked Link. "I took the western bridge, Mr. Link, and I've seen no shadows on my way here...until now that is.." replied the postman as he stood gaping at the motionless beasts across the gorge, having finally just noticed them. "Go tell the Shaman of this matter, bring Mayor Bo here as well, he should be here. I want them both to see this" ordered Link. "Uhh, R-Right away Mr. Link!" chirped the postman as he jogged into Kakariko village.

Link stretched his arms and leaned on the gate. Staring into the sky and at the beasts for a brief moment. He wasen't stupid. Link knew it would be impossible to try and fight all those beasts, even with the Goron's at his side. Fear was one emotion Link had hardly any of though. The thousands staring at him, waiting, just waiting... would have brought a deathly fear to anyone in Hyrule. Not Link though. Nor Midna for that matter as she whirled out of his shadow. "Let's take a peek at that letter, Link. Whatever Zelda has written has to be of some importance" dignified Midna. Link flashed a quick smile as he opened up the envelope. Midna leaned onto his shoulder when Link unfolded the delicate parchment. They both read in silence.

_Link_

_Rusl has told me the details of what has and will most likely happen. He also sends word of the abandonment of Ordon. The fate of the village consumes him, along with the other Ordanians. Dark have been my dreams, lately. I cannot say I have forseen it, yet I could sense something looming somewhere...waiting. From what I've heard, then I must receive the complete information of what has happened, what is going to happen, and what is already happening._

_This world; It is based on light and shadow. As I've said: 'Two sides of the same coin'. If Midna truly has returned, then It seems something terrible has happened in the Twilight Realm. Half an hour ago, scouts of mine reported that the southern path to Hyrule castle has caved in again, and they also say of black birds in the sky. From what Rusl and my scouts altogether have reported, this is a serious issue. I await your response and if so, please send my kindest regards to Midna._

_Sincerely_

_Princess Zelda_

"Hmm, it sure looks professional, huh Link? Oh! And look at that, she even mentioned a lil something about me" Midna giggled as she finished reading. Link smirked at her. She seemed to be feeling a lot better now, thought Link.

"Hey, Link!!". They both spun around and saw the mayor of Ordon running towards them. "Mayor! I'm glad your safe" yelled Link gleefully. "Link my lad! It's good to see you again, I never suspected that y-" Bo finished as he looked past Link and saw the beasts with his own eyes. He backed up in shock, bumping into Midna, whom he had not seen and stared. Across the gorge, there seemed to be nothing but a black lake. Even the sky was filled with hundreds of shadows. None dared to cross the gorge though...just yet. Bo continued to stare wide-eyed at the lifeless beasts as beads of sweat quickly grew from his face. Midna then cleared her throat quite loudly, being unoticed for such a period.

Bo snapped out of his feared trance and noticed a familiar imp, floating in the air. "Oh, uhmm, hello.." Bo said sheepishly, and then finally noticed he had bumped into the imp that seemed to be a friend of Link's. "..sorry about that".

Midna grinned. "Bo", she nodded in a greetful way.

It was Link's turn to clear his throat now. Both Bo and Midna stared and blinked in his direction. Link smirked at both at them and then turned to Bo. "Where's Renado, he needs to be informed of this, and so do the Gorons, immedietly" said Link hurriedly. "I've been told by the postman that you were here, he's gone up to Death mountain to inform Renado. He's been up there for a while now, I'm guessing he should be down soon with Cor Goron. Ever since I told of this news, he's has been very worried" informed Bo.

Suddenly, there was the sound of many bow strings being stretched and dots of red and orange appeared all over the black lake across the gorge. Link, Midna, and Bo all turned around in alarm. The air was then filled with the noise of many 'twangs' and the sky was lit with hundreds, if not thousands of red and orange dots all quickly growing in size...

"Arrows..._Move! Now_!" yelled Link. Bo started at a run down the path to Kakariko, as did Link when he quickly turned to Midna and made sure she became his shadow once again. They began jutting and piercing the gate and the ground around it constantly. Link and Bo got out of the way in time and decided to head right into the village.

Looking back toward the gate, the ground was lit heavy with a great fire that slowly calmed down as the arrows burnt out at the ground. "There's not much time Mayor, where are the Gorons and Renado! We have to get out of Kakar-" started Link but was interupted by..."_HONEY_!"

Link spun around and was surprisingly greeted by Telma with a huge kiss a big bear hug. "Link, it's been so long! What have you been doing all this time? Link kindly broke free from her grip, blushing in slight embarrasment. "It's great to see you too Telma, but now is not the time, I need to speak to the Gorons and the Shaman right now". Slowly, Telma's face went from happy to serious. "I know honey, I've heard, we've all heard"... she said sadly noticing the path up to death mountain. "Ahh, here comes Renado now actually..." said Telma, smiling again.

Sure enough, down came Renado, who quickly ran to one side to allow the Gorons to roll down at ease. Cor Goron, along with many other gorons, plus their patriach Darbus. All of them rolling on the ground felt like a small earthquake to Link, Telma, Bo, and Renado. The rumbling subsided when they all came to a hault in front of Link. All of them stood up and Cor Goron was the first to speak.

"Brother, we've heard that you bring bad news from Ordon, we're still unclear on the change of the sky these days and black birds we see from time to time. All of us are really worried for the state of Kakariko and all of Hyrule. Link, what has happened so far, and from whom have you been told of such news?" said Cor Goron in a proud tone. Link sighed deeply. He didn't want to inform them all; the Gorons, Bo, Telma, Renado, and even Midna about all they've been through over the past couple days. Nothing exactly that good had come of it all, except the gain of the Master Sword.

"Everyone..." Link hesitated. "..follow me". The Gorons blinked and looked at each other in confusion before following him. Everybody walked in silence back to the gate, they suddenly all looked in alarm at the massive amount of arrows on the ground. "Wait here a moment" ordered Link. He walked along the wall a bit stealthily...

"Little Brother!" shouted the Patriach. "Why have you taken us from the hot spring, it has been a worrying day for us all". "Hold on a second Darbus..." muttered Link as he continued to slide alongside the mountain side. He took a quick peek to get a better view... "Alright; Bo, Telma, Renado, Darbus and Cor Goron, all of you come here and take a look". Link stepped away from the wall and stood in the middle of the path, a few feet in front of the gate. Facing the beasts for a moment, he motioned everybody to get behind him. They all causiously did as Link's hand movement motioned and stared.

Telma cupped her mouth with her hands in shock. The others simply stared wide eyed at the other side of the gorge. Only Darbus and Bo seemed the least bit impressed. Bo had already seen it before so he simply gazed and looked around at how many their exactly were. Darbus appeared to fear nothing. Link watched the beasts alarmingly, he watched the sky well. Just to be sure...

"Come on, you've all seen it, now we need to plan for it, I've no clue when they plan to hit us..." said Link blindly as he looked up into the sky. The dark cloud that was billowing from Ordon was now starting to cover some light from Kakariko. "...we have to leave, as soon as possible".

"What do you suppose we do, brother? And why is it that we must again face toil in what I thought to be peaceful times!" yelled Cor Goron in anger. "We fight them, that's what we do! No amount of beasts is a match for Goron strength!" roared Darbus. "No, we must take everyone from the village and make our way up the mountain, we have to keep the innocence at bay!" shouted the Shaman. "Especially my daughter, we cannot put her or Telma or anyone else in danger..." Before Link could answer, an argument quickly broke out between The Gorons, Renado, and Link as they walked back into Kakariko.

Link started, severely agitated now. "We _must_ make for Hyrule, there's no time and by the looks of the sky, they'll be here very soon". There was a slight pause. "Who has told you of this, brother?" asked Cor Goron curiously. Link looked surprised for a brief moment and stared down into his shadow. "_You think that's a good idea_?" asked Link to his shadow. Everybody around him blinked. Suddenly Midna had whirled out of his shadow. Hovering in front of Link and now facing the Gorons.

_"It's one of them!"_ shouted Darbus as he made his way through his fellow Gorons to Midna. The imp giggled and flew way about everybodies heads now. "Hello everbody!" greeted Midna as she waved. Link drew his sword. "She is no enemy, Darbus" Link said seriously, pointing his sword at the Patriach. "Without her, we would have never put your mines back at ease. Without her, we would have never restored you to _normal_, Patriach.

Darbus looked confused by this and blinked in anger. "Then who is this...this creature!" he said pointing at Midna. The imp interupted in slight annoyance. "As I've said, many times now, who or _what_ I am is not important at the moment. All of you have to listen to Link, we must make for Hyrule, there are too many, and if any of you plan on seeing a new day for Hyrule then you _will _listen to him".

Everybody was speechless for a moment when suddenly Cor Goron broke the silence. "Who are you to say we should do what you want or listen to what you have to say, someone who appears to have no strength at all...especially a _woman_ at most. Link's eyes bulged in shock. He quickly stared from Midna to Cor Goron. Midna, and even Telma seem extremely agitated by that last remark.

"You want to make this personal, do you Cor?" she rasped while lowering to the ground on her feet with a gently landing. Her hands on her hips, she mischeviously grinned at him. Cor Goron narrowed his eyes for a brief moment before grinning back, he folded his arms in acceptance. Link stared back and forth from Midna to Cor Goron in surprise.

"You can't be serious..." Link asked the two of them.

"This'll only take a minute, Link" said Midna as she looked back to Cor Goron. "So, I must prove my strength you say?" the imp said while smiling cheerfully and folding her own arms in acceptance. "Then _sumo_ it is..."

The Gorons cheered and quickly made an arena right in the middle of Kakariko...


	8. No time for preparations

**The Last Link**

**Chapter 7**

No time for preparations.

_"Can you help me get up there please? I have urgent news for King Ralis..."_

SLAM

The heavy foot of Cor Goron came down to the stone with a loud boom. He took stance. Everybody waited in anticipation and worry. Especially Link, he hoped that Gor Coron would be alright after this match. He stared into the sky and saw the cloud of shadow was still slowly drifting more and more across Kakariko. It was getting very dark in the village now, the sun could not be seen through the blackness in the sky.

"Finish this quickly now" said Link worriedly.

Cor Goron and Midna nodded to him and then faced each other. Both of them were in the circle now. The circle created a few moments after _sumo_ was accepted. The Goron looked deep into Midna's playful and giggling face in slight disgust. Still in stance, he took a more serious feature and waited for his opponent.

Still grinning, Midna raised her right foot high into the air. With such surprising force, she slammed it into the ground so hard that pieces of rock bursted into the air from the impact. Gor Coron broke his stance in surprise and stood up, gaping slightly. The imp paused for a moment to let a loose giggle free. Gor Coron took his position again.

The Gorons were cheering madly. Darbus; throwing fists left and right into the air in excitement. Both Cor Goron and Midna gazed into each others eyes in suspense. Link noticed Midna's hair was figiting and moving around in excitement. He vaugly noticed her wink at him as both the Goron and the Imp took off. Neither of them didn't seem to need a bell or a warning of any kind as they both broke from their stances at the same time.

Midna's hair seemed to magically grow from her helmet and morph into a fist of some sort; it would appear to the Gorons anyway. The fist grabbed ahold of the charging Goron and launched him high into the air. Everybody looked up in the black sky that seemed to shock them all now, as most of the Gorons and other audience didn't seem to notice Gor Coron slamming back onto the ground outside of the sumo ring so quickly. Midna; having her hair calm down back into her helmet nicely, simply streched and yawned again in bored satisfaction.

"Argghh! That was cheating! Here, get out of the way brothers, lets see how she deals with Darbus!" shouted the Patriach as he helped up Cor Goron and got everyone's attention again on the sumo match.

"Okay then, whatever you guys feel like." replied Midna playfully.

_"Enough!"_ A sudden and sharp unsheathing of Link's blade got all attention and they waited for him to speak. "Darbus, would you really risk your entire Goron tribe against such evil?" Link then turned to all the other Gorons. "Is your pride really worth all of your lives?!"

Excitement immediately died down and a few of the Gorons held their heads slightly in shame. Even Midna seemed to understand Link's worry for them all at the moment. Her smile faded and she crossed her legs bashfully. "What... would you have us do, little brother." replied Darbus as if he were sufferingly forcing each word out of his mouth. Most of the other Gorons stared at Darbus in shock before gazing upon Link. Anxiety was the main element at the moment. Telma, Midna, Mayor Bo, Renado, all the Gorons, and even the Postman had full attention upon Link now.

"We must make for Hyrule immediately." said Link. "Darbus, go now and call on the rest of the Gorons from the mountain; Renado, Mayor, go get what provisions you think we might need on the trip; Telma, if you would, please retrieve Renado's daughter and explain to her what's been happening and not to panic; Now...where is the Postman now..."

The Postman nervously emmerged from the huge group of Gorons, having been rushed into the middle of them in their own excitement. "..Yes, will you go up the path up there to the great plain and make your way to Hyrule from the now remade bridge?" he asked the Postman. "Uhmm... S-Sure, Mr.Link!" he replied. "Good, but if you see any beasts on your way there, you come straight back, you understand? If they plan to try and hit us from behind and in front then we need to know straight away." Link ordered. "Straight away, Mr. Link!", and with that, the Postman was off.

"Alright, if that's settled..." Link broke off. He stared into the sky again, as did everyone else for a brief moment. The cloud now almost obscuring the entire town of Kakariko and now moving it's way up the mountains. "We haven't much time..." he began, "Let's get to work."

Darbus nodded in satisfaction and stomped back up the mountain. The other Gorons stood confusingly staring at both Link and Midna.

_"What the hell is going on here?!"_

Everybody turned to the site of an angry Barnes limping towards them all.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore, it looks like things were fine just a few hours ago. I've even almost created a brand new type of bomb-" Barnes paused a moment as the crowd glanced at Barnes' limping leg with curious glances. "-I was testing them out just now..." The crowd blinked. "So, is anyone going to fill me in or what, the sky is almost completely black for some reason, I'm hearing everybody screaming at each other out here and heard a loud banging a moment ago. Who wants to hel-".

He then noticed Link standing next to a creature he had not seen before.

"Link! My boy, it's been ages! Where have you been! And who is...Umm..."

Link hadn't noticed Barnes and kept staring at the black sky.

"Link, do you think you should fill them in just a little bit? While we wait for the rest of the Gorons at least." suggested Midna.

Breaking from the site of the sky, he turned to everyone and sighed to himself. Everybody, even the Gorons had nothing but fear stitched into their eyes.

"Come on, let's all get supplies together, we'll talk while we work." answer Link.

A solid hour of quick work, silence, and tiredness slowly drew to it's knees as Link began to tell news of his past few days. Skipping many details, he summed into up into a quick summary.

"I thought the shadows were banished!"

"You've barely talked of this imp at all. Who exactly is this _Midna_?"

"What of the situation with Ilia, Link. Do you know if she's alright? And where is Epona?"

"I'm not leaving here until we get the facts straight!"

_"ENOUGH!"_

Midna's loud piercing yell had silenced everybody. Link, having been very frustrated by the telling of his story and the barrage of questions, sighed of relief.

"You idiots! You ignorant idiots!" shouted Midna.

She took a moment to calm herself as the word "idiots" echoed through the town of Kakariko. Her audience frowned a bit but stayed silent as the imp said her speech.

"If we had the time to story-tell, then we'd get a bondfire going, roast some boar, and endlessly talk into the night." stated Midna.

The crowd blinked up at the floating imp.

"Right now... is honestly the worst time to chit-chat. Whenever we have 5 minutes, we'll talk but-" stopped Midna. The earth felt like a slight earthquake again as a great amount of dust and boulders appeared to be rollling down the path from Death Mountain. "-Oh, good, the Gorons are back now, I suggest we stop talking and get moving. If you don't agree to the plan, then you're dead. It's as simple as that."

Nobody spoke. Everybody simply stared in awkwardness. Midna stared back and still nobody moved. Even as the Gorons came to a rolling stop in front of the crowd.

It was Gor Coron to break the silence.

"I am sorry for my comment earlier. I should not have underestimated you so."

Adding more to the awkward situation, Midna replied, "Oh. Yes. Thank you." sheepishly before floating back down to Link.

"Well, if that's everything. Everybody is now here, let's get moving" finished Midna. She stared around at everybody and then rounded on Link to see him smiling widely at her.

"What?" asked Midna.

A screeching wail suddenly crashed and echoed about Kakariko. People jumped in surprise and covered their ears and closed their eyes over the piercing screech. It ended after 10 seconds. Now, there was nothing but silence.

Link opened his eyes and looked around wildly.

"I'll be back in a second."

Link jogged back to the gate path. Midna close behind him. Carefully stepping over the thousands of arrows, he then saw the gorge. He didn't really get a chance to look closely as he immediately turned around when he saw the beasts jumping over the gorge and now sprinting up the path to Kakariko.

At a dead run, and still with Midna close behind him, Link makes it back to the crowd quickly ordering... "We've gotta go like right now, come on. All of yo-" ...but was caught off.

_**"You cannot run."**_

A twisted and harsh voice appeared as if from no where. The sound and volume of it came from the black clouds themselves.

"Midna..." said Link and he eyed the imp concerningly. "Right." answered Midna slowly as she whirled back into Link's shadow.

The crowd stared curiously.

"_What are you doing!?_ MOVE!" shouted Link.

_**"You cannot hide."**_

Without any more words, the villagers and the Gorons were now scrambling everywhere, moving down the path to Hyrule field.

"My Brothers! Protect the innocent ones!" roared Darbus. Forming somewhat of a circle around Kakariko's villagers, They all ran down the path towards Hyrule field.

_**"You cannot escape."**_

Link drew his sword. Making sure everyone was now out of Kakariko, and moving down the path, he looked back one more time.

The birds were flying up and over the mountain. The beasts were pouring into the village through the one path alone. The last thing Link saw was the beasts smashing down doors and rummaging through houses while others made their way up to Death Mountain. Flaming arrows also hitting the houses, as some zinged past Link.

_**"The shadow... will consume all."**_

Sword in hand, he moved back to the group. Looking back, Link, the villagers, and the Gorons could see smoke rising above Kakariko.

"Will our home be the same again?" asked one of the Gorons.

The question was to nobody in particular, but nobody gave a response.

Not even Link.

It's been a very long time, but I finally got around to finishing this chapter. This is something that will take up a lot of my time I believe. I'm getting writers block every step of the way. :P. I'll always try to keep the chapters going though. Thanks for reading, y'all. ;)


End file.
